londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended); any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2010 London Bird Report is now out. To get a copy please click here. 'Saturday 14th September 2013 *Crossness: 1 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Yellow-legged Gull 3ad, 3 Common Sandpiper, 11 Redshank, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Yellow Wagtail, 200 House Martin, 10W Sand Martin, 12W Swallow, 3 Cetti's Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (James Lowen) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 1 Gadwall, 1 Pochard, 17 Tufted Duck (Martin Daniel). 'Friday 13th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: female Whinchat perimeter cricket pitch until 8.50 at least, also 3 Lesser Whitethroats in Cricket Scrub (David Callahan); Yellow Wagtail circled cricket pitches then NE 0709, also few Chiffchaffs and Blackcaps (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Lapland Bunting (BirdGuides). *Brent Reservoir: 2 juv Garganey, 4 Snipe, 4 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 22 Swallows, 103 House Martins, 2 Sand Martins all S over Dump, 3 Meadow Pipits S (Andrew Verrall). *Canons Farm: 3 Common Snipe S, 2 Whinchats, Stonechat, 2+ Grey Wagtails, Common Whitethroat, Common Gull 2cy, 23+ Meadow Pipits, 4 Chiffchaffs (David Campbell). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Shoveler on Thames then E (John Archer). * East Wickham Open Space (LB Bexley): Chiffchaff 3 at least one in sub-song (Gus Wilson) *Hampstead Heath: 4 Snipe NE over Parliament Hill, Spotted Flycatcher Hedge 1, 2 Lesser Whitethroat Priors Field, 8 Meadow Pipit W, Teal, Pochard, 5 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, 10+ Chiffchaffs, 40+ Blackcap (Oliver Simms). *London Wetland Centre: 6 Spoonbill (flew NW), 22 Snipe, 10 Sand Martin, 3 Willow Warbler, 4 Reed Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (WWT). 2 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, 4 Sedge Warbler, 1 juv m Garganey '''(Oscar Dewhurst). *Rainham Marshes: Knot', 3 '''Spotted Redshank', 11 Greenshank, 3 Black-tailed Godwits, 4 Yellow Wagtails, 2 Hobby, Peregrine, Kingfisher, 36 Ringed Plover, Green Sandpiper, 2 Pintail, 26 Wigeon and 7 Snipe (Dave Morrison) *Regent's Park: Whinchat, Common Redstart, Common Whitethroat, Blackcaps (Tony Duckett); 2 Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler (birdman_euston) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Whinchat, f Wheatear, Spotted Flycatcher, Siskin (first return of autumn), 2 Linnet, 2 Bullfinch (h), 50+ Meadow Pipit (one flock of 23), 7 Skylark, 2 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 5 Lesser Whitethroat, good numbers still of Blackcap and Chiffchaff, Teal, 8 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, f Pochard, 12 Mistle Thrush, 2 Kestrel, 2 Sparrowhawk, 5 Swallow W, 10 House Martin (Nick Croft/John Whele); Tree Pipit '''(Limes, SSSI), 5 '''Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Sand Martin, 50+ Swallow, 30+ Meadow Pipit (Tony Brown) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 26 Egyptian Geese - high count for here (Martin Daniel) 'Thursday 12th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: 3 Cormorants 2 fishing 7.00am & 1 watching on boating lake; Grey Heron and 1 Cormorant on boating lake at 1.00pm (Naomi Stadlen); 3 Meadow Pipits SE/SW, Lesser Whitethroat, 10+ Chiffchaffs, 4+ Blackcaps, 2 House Martin 0730-0830 (Dave Callahan, Bob Watts). *Bentley Priory: 1 Kestrel m, 2 Sparrowhawk, Mandarin f (Richard Francis). *Bermondsey: 1 Red Kite (Therese Smith). *Brent Reservoir: juv Garganey, 9 Snipe, 3 Lapwing, 2 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 78 House Martin, 5 Sand Martin, Swallow S, Reed Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaffs (Andrew Verrall); also 1 Ruff, 1 Little Egret and 2 Garganey together at noon (Andy Culshaw). *Canons Farm: juv Sedge Warbler (2nd site record), Spotted Flycatcher, Common Snipe over, Blackcap, Common Whitethroat (David Campbell). *East India Dock Basin: Willow Warbler, Reed Warbler, 2 Teal, 50+ Cormorants on Thames (John Archer). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 1 fem/imm Common Redstart, 1 Spotted Flycatcher (Robert Callf). *Hackney Marshes: Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Grebe, Green Woodpecker, 2 Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose, 50+ House Martin (Jw Davies) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent/Grand Union Canal/Boston Manor): Sedge Warbler (Rob Mills) *Hayes (Lake Farm CP): 1 Black Redstart, 5 Spotted Flycatchers, 2 Common Redstart, 1 Whinchat, 1 Lesser Whitehroat, 1 Garden Warbler, 1 Common Buzzard (Dave Morris per FJM) *Horsenden Hill: 2 Whinchat, 2 Hobby drifted W, 17 Meadow Pipit, 15 Chiffchaff, 12 Blackcap, 2 Whitethroat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2+ Grey Wagtail over (Andy Culshaw). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Garganey juv, 88 Teal, 61 Shoveler, 46 Lapwing, 9 Snipe, 1 Reed Warbler, 4 Sedge Warbler, 7 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warbler, 50 House Martin (feeding and moving S), 1 Kingfisher (Adam Salmon); 40+ Chiffchaff and Willow Warbler, 10+ Blackcap, 4 Reed Warbler, 1 m Lesser Whitethroat (Oscar Dewhurst); nearby over West Putney 6 Spoonbills '''SSW 14.20 (R.Kaye) *Mudchute: Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, 3 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 10+ Monk Parakeet (Stuart Fisher) *Nine Elms Sainsbury's: 1 Kestrel on chimney - ever-decreasing sightings this year & ceased breeding at 2 alternate/established nest sites since 2011 (Michael Mac). *Northfields Train Depot W5: 1 f Wheatear (JW Bremner). *Pinner: 1 Little Egret on Pinn (Richard Francis). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Common Sandpiper, '''Common Redstart (Tony Duckett); Buzzard E, Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Whitethroat (birdman_euston). *Richmond Park: 6 Spoonbills WSW over Pen Ponds at 14.23 (J.Wilczur, thanks to RK for call). *Ruislip Lido: 1 Wood Sandpiper flushed from in front of 'Waters Edge' cafe 07:30 (Richard Francis). *Staines Reservoir: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Greenshank, 1 Common Sandpiper all on the S basin (Jim Sweetland). *Staines Moor: 3 Whinchat, 1 Kestrel, 1 Whitethroat, 2 Blackcap, 1 Hobby and 2 Little Owl - in the last field before gate to Stanwell Moor from Hithermoor Rd (Keith Kerr). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: High Maynard - 22 Little Egrets; Lockwood - 3 Wheatear, Snipe, Common Tern N (KJMcmanus). *Walthamstow Marshes: paddocks - 2 Yellow Wagtail (Jw Davies) *Wanstead Flats: Pied Flycatcher (Keith Rayment); 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 6 Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 40+ Meadow Pipit, 30+ Blackcap, 30+ Chiffchaff, Garden Warbler, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 10 Swallow, 12 House Martin, 4 Gadwall, f Pochard, 30+ Dunnock, 2 Kestrel, 10 Snipe (Keith Rayment/Nick Croft/Tim Harris/Dan Hennessy). *Wimbledon Common: 3 Whinchat, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Martin Daniel). *Wormwood Scrubs: 3 Common Snipe, 1 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, c25 Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk (The Scrubbers). 'Wednesday 11th September 2013' *Banstead Woods: 1st-winter male Common Redstart at The Scrub and a Meadow Pipit over (David Campbell). *Beddington SF: Little Gull (BirdGuides). *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Common Whitethroat, Blackcap, 4+ Bullfinches - they appear to be returning to this site after disappearing during the cold weather last winter (Roger Morton). *Canons Farm: Common Swift S and c35 Meadow Pipits (David Campbell). *Kensington Gardens : (Round Pond) c230 Greylag, 9 Egyptian Geese, 3 Teal, c40 Tufted Duck, 5 Pochard (Neil Anderson) *King George V Reservoir: 1 Wood Sandpiper on flood channel, 2 Common Redstart, 2 Willow Warbler, 1 Wheatear, 1 Hobby, 1 Kingfisher, 6 Little Egret, 200+ House Martin, fewer Swallows and Sand Martins, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Clouded Yellow (Tony Clancy) *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: 3 Hobby over calling to each other, Kingfisher, Little Grebe, Pied Wagtail, 3 Grey Herons, Chiffchaff (Sue Giddens). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Pomarine Skua ad WSW 12.18, 5 Arctic Skua SW 11.10 1ad pale morph & 2juv / 1juv SW 12.20 / 1juv SW 13.40 (R.Kaye). *Regent's Park: Common Sandpiper, 2 Whinchats, Common Redstart, Common Whitethroat (Tony Duckett) *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Ruff, Green Sandpiper, 2 Kingfisher, Little Egret, Red Kite, Peregrine (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 15 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, Lesser Whitethroat, Willow Warbler, 4 Gadwall, 2 Egyptian Goose, Snipe, Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel (Nick Croft/Mike Dent) *Wanstead Park: Sedge Warbler (River Roding), 14 Tufted Duck, 10 Common Pochard, 5 Gadwall, 5 Little Grebe, Meadow Pipit (Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 1 Hobby, 4 House Martin, 2+ Chiffchaff (Martin Daniel). 'Tuesday 10th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0701, sev Chiffchaffs, Blackcaps, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: juv Garganey, 5 Wigeon, eclipse Pintail, juv Ruff until 9.30, 3 Lapwing, Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, Meadow Pipit S, 100+ House Martin, 20 Sand Martin, 10 Swallow, 4 Reed Warblers, Sedge Warbler, 6 Chiffchaffs (Brent Birders). *Canons Farm: possible Ortolan Bunting unfortunately all too briefly calling & seen by Reads Rest Cottages flew towards Canons Farmyard & couldn't be relocated; also Spotted Flycatcher, 3 Yellow Wagtails and 15 Meadow Pipits over (David Campbell). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 1 fem/imm Common Redstart, 1 Yellow Wagtail over 10:20, 1 ad Spotted Flycatcher, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Meadow Pipit over, 3 Skylark, 5 Yellowhammer, 1 Reed Bunting (Robert Callf & Robin White). *Kingston KT1 (Lower Marsh Lane): 32 Collared Doves at 16.00 (Nigel Jackman) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Garden Warbler, 2 Whitethroat, Spotted Flycatcher Cricket Pen area 31, 3 Swallow S (birdman_euston) *Ruislip Lido: Yellow Wagtail 07:40 (Tim Clark). *Staines Moor: 6 Yellow Wagtail with the cattle at 19:00, also 1 Hobby landed on grd briefly then flew off over reservoir (Alastair Dent) *Sutcliffe Park: Little Grebe, Jay, 2 Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler (P. Kite, James Lowen) *Wanstead Flats: no confirmed sightings of Wryneck though a couple of possibles, 4-5 Whinchat, Garden Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, more Blackcap in, fewer Common Whitethroat, 20+ Chiffchaff , 10+ Meadow Pipit, 3 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, Common Buzzard, 3 Kestrel, 4 Gadwall (Tony Brown/Nick Croft) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 50+ House Martin, apparent minor influx of Robins (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: no sign of the Common Rosefinch 0600-0830 (also not seen later in the morning); otherwise 3 Yellow Wagtail S, 2 Whinchat in the grassland, c10 Meadow Pipit, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Garden Wabler, c8 Blackcap, c8 Whitethroat (The Scrubbers, James Palmer et al) '''''Please sign a petition to protect the Scrubs here. 'Monday 9th September 2013' *Brent Reservoir: juv Garganey, 4 Wigeon, juv Ruff, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, Wheatear, 100+ House Martin, 20 Sand Martin, 4 Swallow (Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall). *Enfield EN2 (Parkside Farm): 1 male Whinchat (Robert Callf). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 1 Whinchat (Robert Callf). *London Wetland Centre: 2 Hobby high S, 3 Wigeon, 6 Snipe, 7 Swallow, 42 Sand Martin, 25 House Martin, 3 Yellow Wagtail S+SW, 1 Stonechat, 2 Blackcap, 2 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 1 Green Sandpiper (heard in flight during heavy rain) (Adam Salmon). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 8 Greenshank, 20 Ringed Plover, 3 Dunlin, Redshank, 10+ Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 40+ Swallow, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Reed Warbler, 5+ Kestrel, 2 Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3+ Bearded Tit calling at the Dragonfly Pool, Wheatear (RSPB/Nick Croft) *South Harrow: Willow Warbler in my garden (Michael Robinson) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Sandwich Tern '''flew in from W then over both basins departing SE 15.20, 4 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Geenshank, 2 Hobby all S basin (Ken Purdey, Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic) *Stoneleigh KT17: 1 Grey Wagtail high E over The Glade 08:40, several Herring Gulls and Lesser Black-backed Gulls lingering around The Broadway (Neil Batten). *Streatham Common: 1 Heron (R Bell) *Surbiton: Wood Sandpiper''' and Green Sandpiper still on small scrape at Berrylands- viewable distantly from station but well from hide, also Little Grebe, Grey Wagtail, 5+ Swallow (Bill Dykes et al). Atrocious WS photo here *Trent Park: Osprey in direct flight E over moat wood at 16:20 pm, Kestrel, 8 Goldfinch, 9 Mandarin, 5 Chiffchaff, 4 Blackcap, Ring-necked Parakeets, Kingfisher (per RMC) (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, m Sparrowhawk (Lol Bodini/G Howie); juv Shelduck (G Howie) pics *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still this morning but elusive, Wheatear, 3 Whinchat, Tree Pipit, 4 Meadow Pipit, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler (Richard Rae/Wanstead Birders) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 1 Yellow Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 8 Pied Wagtail, 5+ Sand Martin, 35+ House Martin (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: the immature Common Rosefinch was still present and showing well on occasion until at least 0940 (The Scrubbers et al); at 11:00 (Nick Croft/Keith Rayment/Roger Morton); showed well in dead blackthorn at 16:00 (Stuart Fisher et al); seen going to roost c20:00 in small Buddleia beside huge Buddleia (Louis Freeland-Haynes) Horrid pictures here 'Sunday 8th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: 2 Whinchats southern & western perimeter cricket pitch, Willow Warbler garden near Boating Lake, 3 Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, several Blackcap & Chiffchaff (APOG). *Barking Outfall:' Barn Owl '''seen crossing A406, 2 Common Sandpipers, Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Hobby, Blackcap and 2 Reed Warblers (Dave Morrison). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, juv '''Garganey', 8 Wigeon, 2 Ruddy Duck 1m 1f, 2 Lapwing, 2 Common Snipe, 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, juv Ruff, Swift, Kingfisher, 4 Sand Martin, juv Grey Wagtail, assorted warblers (Reed Warbler, Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler), and Sparrowhawk took a Greenfinch (Brent Birders & NW London RSPB Group). *Cockfosters: Grey Wagtail pond at Cat Hill roundabout 10.30am (D Bates) *Hornsey: Willow Warbler singing near Hornsey Bowls Club (Bob Watts). *London Wetland Centre: Little Egret for c40 mins am, Garganey (Wader Scrape), c11 Snipe, c40 House Martin, c8 Sand Martin, c40 Lapwing, c60 Teal (Matt Palmer) *Pool River Linear Park SE6: Kingfisher, 2 Grey Wagtails, Heron, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, c15 Goldfinches 10.45-12.15 (Paul Moss, John Reid) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Marsh Harrier juv & imm m, 2 Common Buzzard over Wennington, 2 Hobby, 3 Sparrowhawk, Barn Owl in box, Spotted Redshank, Green Sandpiper, Greenshank, Ringed Plover, 2 Snipe, 8 Wigeon, Kingfisher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 3ad Yellow-legged Gull in Aveley Bay (John Richardson); 10 Greenshanks and 1 Black-tailed Godwit Aveley Pool and Common Sandpiper on Purfleet 4pm (Ian Bradshaw) *Richmond Park: 1 Redstart still (hawthorn valley) (Hugh Bradshaw) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: f Firecrest Old Golf-Tennis area 39 with tit flock but elusive 9.20am, 2 Garden Warblers, 2 Common Whitethroats, 6 Blackcaps, Reed Warbler (Tony Duckett). *Shrewsbury Park (LB Greenwich): 1 Swallow W 09:30 (Gus WIlson) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Conmon Sandpiper, 2 House Martin, Chiffchaff, young Dunnock, 2 Grey Wagtail (TeRNS) *Stokes Field, Thames Ditton KT7: 2-3 Bullfinch, 11 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 1 Green Woodpecker (Bill Dykes) *Surbiton: 1 Wood Sandpiper and 1 Green Sandpiper still on pool from Berrylands Station at 2pm (David Bradshaw). *Sutcliffe Park SE9: 4 Reed Warblers, ad Yellow-legged Gull, Common Gull; 2 Wasp Spiders, Emerald, Small Red-eyed Damselfly, Sloe Bug (P Kite) Are you sure about the Variable Damselfly- this would be major rarity for LNHS area as well as a very late record? Could it have been Common Blue Damselfly? Also Willow Emerald would be a new species for our area, though wouldn't be unexpected as it's expanding its range from the east + is recorded from Essex/Kent. Would be good if you have photos. Anderson, LNHS Odonata recorder It was Common Blue, still not sure about Emerald I only saw it for a few seconds in Willow tree it was completely green from thorax to appendages was what made me think it was Willow and it was high in a willow tree. Thanks for the heads up, I am still getting to grips with some damselflies. PK Thanks for feedback. I'll not count the emerald then, but one should turn up soon. NA *Ten Acre Wood area: Red-legged Partridge calling, 4 Kestrel, juv Hobby chasing Kestrel + a brief play fight over bare ground + mounds - both settled on ground before chasing each other for over 5 minutes; hour later juv Hobby calling over line of trees between Gutteridge + Ten Acre Woods + then sat in tree where 2 Jays mobbed it but ignored them + as I approached flew over to Ten Acre Wood where had skirmish with second Hobby, also c30 Meadow Pipits flew in, Grey Wagtail on brook (Golden Bridge), 2 Swallow, 5 Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Blackcap, f Wheatear, juv Whinchat, Reed Bunting, 2 Bullfinch juv & ad f, 24 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Tottenham: Little Egret S over A406 1850 (James Lowen) *Walthamstow Marshes: Tree Pipit perched twice briefly then S, 30+ Blackcap, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 12+ Common Whitethroat (Stuart Fisher) Hi Stuart. Where about did the Tree Pipit perch? I need it for the patch. Thanks. Howie *Wandsworth Common: 1 Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Willow Warbler, 1 Blackcap, 10 Shoveler (Nick Rutter) *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck still present til 9am at least ranging between the enclosure at the east end of Long Wood and the broom up to 250m south along centre path, also 4 Whinchat, Spotted Flycatcher, Redstart, 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, Coal Tit (David Bradnum et al) *Wimbledon Park Lake: 2 Wigeon, 27 Tufted Duck, 1 Kingfisher, 60 House Martin, 1 Swallow (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 immature Common Rosefinch discovered on the northwestern end of the embankment at 0720 when it flew west with a Greenfinch. Relocated at 08.40 along the embankment but very mobile. Photo taken. Again showed well in bush with bare branches for a few mins early evng before flying E along embankment and not relocated (David Bradshaw & FJM); also 1 Whinchat, c10 Meadow Pipit, c16 Common Whitethroat, c3 Blackcap & c2 Chiffchaff (David Lindo et al). Please sign a petition to protect the Scrubs here. 'Saturday 7th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: 12+ Chiffchaffs, 3+ Blackcap, 4 House Martins (APOG). *Blackheath: 2 Egyptian Goose, 2 Swallow W (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: juv Garganey, 4 Wigeon, juv Ruff, 2 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, 3 Lapwing, 70+ Sand Martin, 40+ House Martin, 3 Swift (Roy Beddard, Andrew Verrall). *Crossness: 33 Wigeon over, Hobby, Green Sandpiper, 54 Lapwing, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (John Archer, Richard Bonser). *Enfield EN2 (Little Beechill Wood): 9 Common Buzzard 11:45 (Robert Callf). *Erith: 7 Mistle Thrush in the centre of the athletics track at Erith Leisure Centre (Gus Wilson). *Hampstead Heath: 1 Wheatear on the fenced off area behind the bandstand Parliament Hill Fields; 1 Teal, 6 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall at Hampstead 1 pond; 4 Gadwall at Highate 1 pond; 1 Meadow Pipit and 1 Swallow W (Frank Nugent); 1 Kingfisher at Highgate 1 pond (Pete Mantle). *KGV Reservoir: 1 Goldeneye, 10+ Common Sandpiper, 1 imm m Sparrowhawk, 9 Yellow Wagtail S, 1 Meadow Pipit E, 4 Willow Warbler (1 singer), 15+ Chiffchaff (4 singers), 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Reed Warbler, 1 Treecreeper (my 1st ever record here) (Neville Smith). *Ingrebourne Valley: Greenshank through, Redstart, Hobby, 2 Buzzard, Snipe (Shaun Harvey) *London Wetland Centre: Spotted Flycatcher briefly (L.Smith per JW); Whinchat, Swift, 2 Sedge Warbler, 5 Blackcap, 14 Chiffchaff, 120 House Martin, 9 Snipe, 2 Wigeon (J.Wilczur). *Rainham Marshes: poss Rough-legged_Buzzard was a pale Common Buzzard, ringtail Hen Harrier still present from Wennington Mound 1320 (Twitter). *Richmond Park: Buzzard and Hobby together low over trees north end Lower Pen Pond putting up lots of parakeets + Jackdaws; later same or another Hobby south end Upper Pen Pond, 6 Swallow, 6 House Martin (Neil Anderson/Kathryn Bull); 1 Redstart (hawthorn valley), 1 Whinchat (cattle enclosure) (Hugh Bradshaw) *Rotherhithe: Pochard Surrey Water, Ring-necked Parakeet over South Dock (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe on N basin, 1 Greenshank N side of N basin, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Northern Wheatear on W bank of S basin in am (Bob Warden, Franko J Maroevic) *Walthamstow Marshes: 7 Blackcap, 3 Common Whitethroat, 3 Green Woodpecker, 3 Willow Warbler, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, juv Whinchat, 3 Kestrel, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Hobby (G Howie) pics *Wanstead: Wryneck '''south end of the enclosure till midday, 3 '''Whinchat, 2-3 Tree Pipit, 4 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Garden Warbler, 6+ Lesser Whitethroat, Swallow, 10 House Martin, 3 Teal, 10+ Gadwall, 3 Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Wanstead Birders et al, BirdGuides); Wryneck briefly in flight between Vis-Migpoint and Long Wood 17:30 (David Bradnum) 'Friday 6th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: Wood Warbler with mixed tit flock briefly platform 3 adjacent to Wood Green Res near Conservation Pond 0830, 2 non-calling prob Yellow Wagtails high S (Dave Callahan per Bob Watts); 2+ Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaffs, Common Whitethroat (Bob Watts). *Canary Wharf: Sparrowhawk low over McDonald's 08:30 - first I have seen on site (Kieron Palmer). *Enfield EN2 (Park Farm): 1 1st-winter Spotted Flycatcher (Robert Callf). *Hanwell W7 (River Brent/Grand Union Canal/Boston Manor): Sedge Warbler (Rob Mills) *Richmond Park: 3 Whinchat on thistles between Bog Gate and Sheen Gate evng (Franko J Maroevic); Hobby at 19:40 (Phil Davies). *Wanstead Flats: no sign of Barred Warbler, 2 Whinchat, Yellow Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 6 Meadow Pipit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 10 Mistle Thrush, 3 Swallow, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 20+ Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Skylark (Wanstead Birding); Tree Pipit (BV) 18:10, Wryneck (BV) south of long wood near viz mig point (Bob Vaughan, Nick Croft, Jono Lethbridge per SF) pics *Wimbledon Park Lake: 1 Kingfisher, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 5 Mistle Thrush, 1 House Martin, 1+ Chiffchaff (Martin Daniel) *Worcester Park: Whinchat, Kingfisher on Hamptons, Peregrine on gas holders (Bob Smith). 'Thursday 5th September 2013' *Alexandra Park: 2 Common Teal flew onto Boating Lake c0745 in fog (Henry Wyn-Jones per Bob Watts). *Blackheath: Yellow Wagtail over 0930 (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: Ruff and juv Garganey 'in East Marsh at 07.30 (Andrew Self); juv Ruff all morning, Little Egret, Snipe, 3 Green Sandpipers, 3 Common Sandpipers, 3 Lapwing, Willow Warbler singing, 6 Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcaps, Whitethroat, 2 Reed Warblers (Derek Turner, Andrew Verrall, Lydia Willocks). *Greenwich Park: 2 Common Teal (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Spotted Flycatcher in 'dead tree' at end of Hedge 3 this morning (Pete Mantle) *Hanwell W7 (River Brent/Grand Union Canal/Boston Manor): Hobby my 1st of yr, 2 Sedge Warbler 1ad 1juv & a patch tick, 2 Tufted Duck yg alone and 2 Pochard yg at separate locations further along canal - I know these are common species but it's the 1st yg of both I've seen here and it's pleasing to see the Tufties have survived alone (Rob Mills) ''? is this TQ 1493 7967 Close! I cycle down River Brent from Uxbridge Road and then left at your co-ordinates towards Brentford usually as far as Osterley Weir and also around the Elthorne Park Extension of Brent River Park. Sedge Warblers in reed bed on left just before Osterley Weir where there's been Reed Warbler and if you are lucky Water Vole (RM) *Heathrow area: Red Kite wheeling over field (Neil Anderson) *Limehouse Basin: Yellow-legged Gull (near-adult), 2 Egyptian Geese, 7 Tufted Duck f & 6 juvs (John Archer). *Mill Hill Cemetery: 2 Goldcrest with large mixed tit flock (mainly Blue Tit), Blackcap, singing Chiffchaff (Andrew Haynes). *Mudchute: 7+ Monk Parakeet, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Willow Warbler, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Stuart Fisher) *Oxleas Woods SE9: Tawny Owl calling early am, 16 Canada Geese W 09.00hrs, Common Buzzard SE 15.55hrs, 2 Hobby circulating over woods 18.10hrs (John Reid) *Pinner HA5 (Lloyd Ct): Tawny Owl calling as I type this 05:25 (Richard Francis). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 8 Swallow E 0815, 2 Whitethroat, 1+ Spotted Flycatcher area 39 (birdman_euston et al) *Staines Moor: 3 Yellow Wagtails, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 5 Whitethroat, 2 Common Snipe, 6 Chiffchaff (Jim Sweetland) *Stanwell Moor: 1 Little Owl, 2 Willow Warbler, 20 Swallows (Jim Sweetland) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Common Whitethroat Scrapyard Meadow in fog (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Hobby, Spotted Flycatcher (Marcus Mitchell); juv '''Whinchat in Bombcrater Pond field (G Howie) *Walthamstow:Lockwood - 3 Curlew, 7 Snipe (KJMcmanus) *Wanstead Flats: good candidate for Barred Warbler (again) in tree by vis-mig point, larger than C_Whitethroat in attendance, grey on back and head, darker primaries, distant view, pale front with speckling/barring under chin, since this has gone out on Birdguides as an 'unconfirmed report' – if you are planning to visit, please keep to the paths (NC/MJ); 3 Whinchat 'still, Garden Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Sparrowhawk, 3 Kestrel, 16 Gadwall, Teal, Shoveler, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, Skylark (Nick Croft/Marco Johnson); no sign poss Barred Warbler by 19:00, but '''Common Redstart '''SSSI, 3 Whinchat still, 2 Spotted Flycatcher (Stuart Fisher) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Whinchat, 2 Yellow Wagtail - W 0910 & low N 1105 (Louis Freeland-Haynes); Lesser Whitethroat, 4 Meadow Pipit (Charlie Farrell). 'Wednesday 4th September 2013 *Alexandra Park: Yellow Wagtail SW 0700, also Lesser Whitethroat (h), 2 Common Whitethroat, 3+ Blackcap, 3+ Chiffchaff Cricket Scrub/alongside Wood Green Res (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Little Egret, juv Ruff, 1+ Green Sandpiper, 3+ Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 6 Swallows S, juv/fem Wheatear on mud for 15 mins (Brent Birders). *Canary Wharf: two active House Martin nests with yg in them (Phil Laurie). *East India Dock Basin: Sparrowhawk m, Peregrine, 25 Teal (John Archer). *Hanwell/Boston Manor, River Brent/Grand Union Canal: Sparrowhawk, Reed Warbler, 5 Dunnock on ground feeding together usually never more than 1 or 2, 16 Cormorant low W at intervals, the x3 Tufted Duck yg previously reported now x2 accompanied by a Pochard yg (Rob Mills) *Hayes (Lake Farm CP): 1 Black Redstart, Yellow Wagtail over early am (Dave Morris per FJM) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 2 Spotted Flycatcher, Sparrowhawk, 4+ Green Woodpecker (Charlie Farrell) *Petts Wood: Osprey SW at 12:45 (Ian Stewart per JA). *Stocker's Lake: 2 Spotted Flycatcher by canal (Andrew Moon) *Tower Bridge: Sparrowhawk f E over bridge 09:45 (GSutton) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 3 Chiffchaffs (2 among large mixed tit flock), juv Sparrowhawk mobbed by 2 Jays (Bob Watts). *Walthamstow Marshes: Whinchat still in the cow field this evening (Jw Davies) *Wanstead Flats: Pied Flycatcher (pub scrub), 4 Spotted Flycatcher, 4 Whinchat, Garden Warbler, 2 Willow Warbler (1 singing), Lesser Whitethroat, Hobby, Common Buzzard, Kestrel, Common Sandpiper, 2 Swallow, 11 House Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 4 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 15 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Teal; also Wasp Spider on egg sac (Nick Croft/Tony Brown, Dan Hennessy, Josh Selfe, Bob Vaughan, Keith Marchant). *West Putney SW15: Buzzard over at 10.45 drifting SW towards Richmond Park (J.Wilczur). 'Tuesday 3rd September 2013' *Alexandra Park: Willow Warber, 3+ Lesser Whitethroats, 5+ Chiffchaffs 1730-1830 (Gareth Richards, Bob Watts). *Banstead Woods: Whinchat in Hither Field (Ian Ward per David Campbell). *Battersea Park Lake: 1 Spotted Flycatcher (patch tick), 2 Chiffchaff, Goldcrest all in same tree, 1 f Shoveler (1st of autumn), 12 Gadwall 6pr, Egyptian Geese gone - not bred for 2 years since 2011 (Michael Mac). *Brent Reservoir: fem/juv Redstart on Dump, 3 Green Sandpipers, 2 Common Sandpipers (Andrew Verrall). *Canons Farm: Yellow Wagtail and Grey Wagtail over (the latter much rarer at the site!) (David Campbell). *Chiswick Eyot: 9 Egyptian Geese, 10+ Teal, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk mobbed by Ring-necked Parakeets, 6 House Martin (Neil Anderson) *East Ham: 12 noon, large bird of prey circling on updraughts, moving towards Wanstead Flats - Buzzard? *Hammersmith W6 (St Peter's Sq): Nuthatch calling- presumed dispersing bird (Neil Anderson) *Kensal Green Cemetery and St Mary’s Cemetery: 1 Goldcrest, 2 Willow Warbler - the first seen all year at this site (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 1 Kingfisher, 1 Hobby hunting dragonflies over marsh, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (WWT website) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Whinchat 'chat bush' brambles & gorse area 34 at 0815 (birdman_euston); Whinchat still present 3.45pm, also Tree Pipit, Spotted Flycatcher, Reed Warbler, 3 Common Whitethroats (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard over at 13.10, 2 Teal, c20 Swallow, c400 Starling- single flock (J.Wilczur); 1st-summer Hobby, 2 Kingfisher (JW, J.Few & R.Ritchin); 2 Whinchat (M.Lewis per JW); 3 Hobby's, 2 Water Rails (Tony Duckett); 1 Wigeon, 1 Little Owl (Bill Dykes) *Snaresbrook E17: Firecrest in hollies at Gilbert's Slade early am (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Moor: 2 Egyptian Goose over, 1 f Sparrowhawk mobbed by Magpies, 1 f Kestrel, 1 Kingfisher, Whitethroat and Chiffchaff (Roger Dewey) *Thorney CP: 3 Kingfishers 1 along river 2 on lake, 2 Jays, 4 Chiffchaffs, Pochard, 3 Common Terns 2ad 1juv, Grey Heron, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Green Woodpecker (Sue Giddens). *Trent Park: Spotted Flycatcher 1w, Pied Flycatcher 1w m, c12 Blackcap, c10 Chiffchaff, Ring-necked Parakeet; 2 Small Heath (Pete Lowman). *Walthamstow Marshes: Whinchat (cowfield), Garden Warbler, flock of c30 Linnet in horse paddocks, numerous Chiffchaff & Blackcap & Whitethroat, Clouded Yellow butterfly (Lol Bodini); Flood Relief Channel - Common Snipe, juv Shelduck - 6pm (G Howie) pics *Wanstead Flats: Wryneck east of Visi Migpoint weblog map - link below & later in flight - no further sightings by 11:30 (James Palmer/Bob Vaughn); Nightingale (NC) same bird as yesterday, 5 Whinchat '''still, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Willow Warbler, Hobby through, 2 Common Buzzard, 13 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 4 Meadow Pipit, 7 Yellow Wagtail, 5 Skylark (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan/Jonathan Lethbridge/Barry Bishop); no sign of Wryneck at 18:45, but 2 Spotted Flycatcher still, Redstart SSSI, Nightingale doing a bit of sub-song before going to roost (Dan Hennessy/Stuart Fisher/JL/BV) map pics of Nightingale *Wanstead Park: '''Tree Pipit calling overhead (Dan Hennessy) 'Monday 2nd September 2013' *Alexandra Park: 1 Whinchat (James Palmer); still present 1900 with 2+ Lesser Whitethroat Cricket Scrub feeding voraciously, just 2 Chiffchaffs (Jonathan Cooke, Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: juv Ruff new in, still 4 juv Garganey, 3 Green Sandpipers, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Lapwings, 8 Swifts, 4 Swallows S (Andrew Verrall); Yellow Wagtail S 07.05 (Andrew Self) *Canons Farm/Banstead Woods: pale morph juv Honey-buzzard circled around Perrotts Farmhouse/west side of Banstead Woods 11.40am-12.00pm when it gained height and drifted W (David Campbell) pics *Cowley, Uxbridge UB8 2AU: 1 f House Sparrow in garden - very unusual here (Roger Dewey) *Crossness: Hobby hawking dragonflies over paddocks 13:00 (Gus Wilson) *Dagenham Chase: 8+ Whitethroats, 1 Lesser Whitethroat, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Yellow Wagtails, Common Sandpiper, Water Rail, Garganey juv, Swallow, 8+ House Martin, 4 Sand Martin (P Kite & J Foot) Where exacltly was the Spotted Crake on Saturday? *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 1 fem/imm Common Redstart 09:00-09:15 and still present 11:00 at least (Robert Callf). *King George V Reservoir: Spotted Flycatcher on Brimsdown side south of power station at 1040, juv Peregrine, 4 Yellow Wagtail, f Wheatear; Small Copper (Martin Shepherd). *Lake Farm CP: f Whinchat, Whitethroats, Grey Heron on canal, small flock Long-tailed Tits (Sue Giddens) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 2 Little Egrets - long-awaited patch tick (Rich Petley) *Mudchute: 15+ Monk Parakeet, Peregrine over, 1 Swallow through, m Blackcap in subsong (Stuart Fisher) *Osterley Park: 5 Whinchat, 1 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Skylark (K.Fisher) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Kestrel, Kingfisher Wetland Pen area 32, 6 Swallow, Lesser Whitethroat wildlife gdn a20 (birdman_euston) *Richmond Park: 3 Buzzard over at 17.30, 2 Hobby, Wigeon, Teal, 3 Gadwall, 2 Kingfisher, c10 House Martin, c25 Swallow (J.Wilczur). *Sewardstone Marsh: Hobby over at 1500 (Martin Shepherd). *St James's Park, Whitehall: Kingfisher (first in at least 2 years), 6 Gadwall f & 5yg, 2 broods Mute Swan (Michael Mac). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Greenshank (S Basin west bank), 3 Black-necked Grebe (S Basin), 5 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern - 17.30-18.45 (A. Luscombe). *Tottenham Marshes: 1 Spotted Flycatcher '''(James Palmer). *Trent Park: 1 1st-winter Spotted Flycatcher, 6 Blackcap, Common Whitethroat, Ring-necked Parakeets, 6 Chiffchaff, Green Woodpecker, Mandarin f, Small Copper, many Common Blue, 4 Small Heath ( Pete Lowman, Bob Husband, Robert Callf.) *Tufnell Park: 1 Swift W 5.30pm (Neil Bowman). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Lockwood - '''Osprey, 2 Common Buzzard (KJMcmanus). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Redstart, 5 Whinchat, prob Nightingale (bird between the size of a Robin & a Song_Thrush flew south out of Long Wood - pale below / warm-brown on top / fairly pronounced tail - colour? love to say rufous but - from the views we had in the bright light - darker than the body- NC / thrush-like flight), 2 Wheatear, 5 Spotted Flycatcher, 2 Garden Warbler, 4 Willow Warbler, 4 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Kestrel, 2 Swallow, 5 House Martin, 2 Yellow Wagtail, Skylark (Nick Croft/Dan Hennessy) *Waterworks NR: Garden Warbler 6.45pm in mixed foliage left of entrance to main hide (G Howie) *Victoria Tower Gardens: Little Egret N right over Houses of Parliament at 08:45, also Peregrine over and onto Victoria Tower (Frank Nugent). 'Sunday 1st September 2013' *Alexandra Park: Tree Pipit SW 0705 (site 1st year), 2 Whinchat perimeter cricket pitch 0915-1000, Yellow Wagtail S 0840, 3+ Lesser Whitethroat, 2 House Martins; ringing session included 5 Blackcaps (32 birds caught most juv Blue Tits) (APOG); Reed Warbler and Blackcap in cricket scrub 1230 (James Lowen) *Brent Reservoir: 4 juv Garganey, 7 Swifts, Snipe, 3 Green Sandpipers, 2 Yellow Wagtails over and Hobby (Brent Birders) *Brookmill Park SE8: 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: f Common Redstart by Canons Farmhouse 9.55am (Ian Magness per David Campbell). *Charing Cross Hospital: 3 Peregrine Falcon (m juv still present - f juv spotted nr Brighton this week), 1 Kestrel mobbed by juv Peregrine (only 2nd sighting this year) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Crossness: Little Egret by outfall, 6 Common Sandpipers and 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (Richard Bonser). *Crouch End: 2 Hobby (Josh Jones, James Lowen) *Dagenham Chase: no sign of Spotted Crake; fem/imm Garganey, 1 Common Sandpiper, fem/imm Common Redstart, 4 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Whinchat and 2 Swift (V.Halley-Frame & S.Drake). Where exactly was the Spotted Crake? *Enfield EN2 (Park Farm): 1 Spotted Flycatcher (Robert Callf). *Enfield EN2 (Vicarage Farm): 2 Whinchat hedgerow along track Hog Hill, 1 Grey Wagtail W calling, 6 Lesser Whitethroat in same bush, 1 Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Gallions Reach: 2 ad Little Gull, 2nd-w Mediterranean Gull, 9 Common Sandpipers, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap (Gary A James & Paul Davis). *Greenford UB6: 12 House Sparrows fled into large shrub rose in my garden when Sparrowhawk unsuccessfully went to grab one followed by second Sparrowhawk- probably both juvs + then briefly circled over garden (Neil Anderson) *Hampstead Heath: 6+ Willow Warblers in c30 mixed tit flock top of hedge 3 (Greengrandad) *London Wetland Centre: 7-8 Swift, Green Sandpiper, Hobby 2cy, 3 Snipe, 3 juv Green Woodpecker (Matt Palmer) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir LNR: 2 Little Egret, 2 Egyptian Geese (Dave Timms). *Richmond Park: 2 Whinchat by riding ring Holly/Bog Lodge (Hugh Bradshaw) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe (S Basin), 1 Hobby, 1 Kestrel, 3 Common Sandpiper - 14.15-15.40 (A. Luscombe). *Stoke Newington East Reservoir: Kingfisher through at 1210, also 1 Willow Warbler, singing Chiffchaff (Peter Beckenham) *Swanley Park: Anyone know where the Canadas spend the night ? A flock of 100+ arrive at Swanley 9am and leave about 8pm in a NW direction. Danson Park ?, Dartford Lakes ? (AM) *Ten Acre Wood area: fairly quiet - f Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 13 Stock Dove, 6 Meadow Pipit, 2 Swallow, 5 Blackcap, juv Whitethroat, 4 Rook, 20+ Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: 2 Whinchat, 3 Lesser Whitethroat, 12 Common Whitethroat, 18 Chiffchaff, 5 Blackcap, c70 House Martin, c60 Swallow, c130 Goldfinch (in 3 groups), 51 Rook, 2 Little Owl, 2 Sparrowhawk (Ian Ellis). *Wandsworth Common: 7 Chiffchaff, 2 Willow Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 3 Shoveler, 3 juv Tufted Duck (Nick Rutter) *Walthamstow Marshes (Riding School paddocks): 3 Yellow Wagtail, 1 Wheatear, 30+ Linnets, 1 Green Woodpecker (David Collins); Common Redstart worn autumn male in elder nr underpass, 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Whinchat on cow field, House Martins and Sand Martins over all during the day - 11.00-16.00 (Jamie Partridge) *Wanstead Flats: 5 Whinchat, 2 Common Redstart, 3 Spotted Flycatcher, Green Sandpiper W (first record this year), Snipe, 5 Swallow, 2 House Martin, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 5 Yellow Wagtail, 2-3 Garden Warbler, 6 Lesser Whitethroat, 40+ Chiffchaff, 10 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler (Wanstead Birding) *Wanstead Park Hobby, 2 Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret (one colour-coded red L/green R), Kingfisher, 2 Egyptian Goose, Coal Tit (Nick Croft) *Yeading Brook Meadows: Kingfisher, Skylark, 2 Whitethroat, 5 Blackcap, 130+ Crow feeding on recently cut meadows with 9 Jackdaw (Neil Anderson) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences